


[Podfic] fate has locked its door, so climb through the window

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hallucinations, Illnesses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Neither of you are used to being around people, anymore.When you come back from patrol or getting supplies from town, he looks at you like he hates you, sometimes. You wonder if he would’ve preferred you left him in the woods to die.
Relationships: The Drifter & The Guardian (Hyper Light Drifter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] fate has locked its door, so climb through the window

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fate has locked its door, so climb through the window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202090) by [whittler_of_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/fate-has-locked-its-door-so-climb-through-the-window/fate%20has%20locked%20its%20door%2C%20so%20climb%20through%20the%20window.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/fate-has-locked-its-door-so-climb-through-the-window/fate%20has%20locked%20its%20door%2C%20so%20climb%20through%20the%20window.mp3) | 22 MB | 0:32:04  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/fate-has-locked-its-door-so-climb-through-the-window/fate%20has%20locked%20its%20door%2C%20so%20climb%20through%20the%20window.m4b)  
  
| 23 MB | 0:32:04


End file.
